The First Time
by boredtoexhaustion
Summary: Just an idea i had. Spencer tells Toby those three magical words for the first time. The title isn't very original. This is my first fanfic. Criticism is most welcome.


After all the drama that had overcome them after 'A' was unmasked, Spencer and Toby had never really gotten a lot of time to just be with each other, without thinking about the past, and their break-up that had shattered both their hearts. Finally after school started, did they really get the time.

One day, they were at their favorite spot in Rosewood, at the top of the hill overlooking the small, quaint town with secrets to kill for. Spencer was in Toby's arms, just enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe from every demon that had and could plague her. They were both just gazing down, lost in their thoughts, thoughts that weren't too different, thoughts of their happy future together. Suddenly, Spencer looked up at Toby, the setting sun was casting a golden glow on his face and his blue eyes, making it seem like he was glowing with the sun. He looked so serene in that moment, that she couldn't stop and stare at him for a few seconds in awe, thinking about how lucky she is, dating a guy like him. The whole thing felt surreal.

She didn't know what made her say that she said next, whether it was the tranquility of the scene, or the serene look on his face, a look she had openly seen only after all the drama, but she just said it.

"I love you, Toby." The surprise that overtook his features couldn't have mirrored her own better, because she was still reeling from what had slipped from her mouth. After a while, when it finally registered, she couldn't help the grin from spreading all over her face. "I love you", she repeated again, this time with more conviction and with a smile on her face, love for him shining in her chocolate brown orbs. His features changed from surprise to love faster than you could say 'hallelujah'. Now that she had finally gotten the hang of it, she couldn't stop repeating it over and over again. Toby didn't mind, because his grin kept getting wider, until it seemed like his face would burst.

Spencer knew that this was the first time she had told him she loved him, and for her, the moment couldn't have been more perfect. And the fact that they were alone when she told him, no-one to intrude on their private moment also helped make this moment perfect. But in her heart she knew, that even if there was a crowd, this moment would only consist of them, as he would drown out the crowd, with his eyes that were filled with love only for her.

Spencer hugs him tighter after her declaration, wanting to show anyone who crosses by that the boy sitting next to her, with his arms around her, is exclusively her's and no-one can stake a claim on him. This possessive feeling wasn't new to her, but still felt a little alien. It got drowned in her happiness at knowing that he was her's forever.

Toby kept his arms tightly around her, still a little overwhelmed by her declaration, but overjoyed. He loved the feeling of Spencer in his arms, it was the best feeling, but after she professed her love for him, the feeling was intensified. He kissed her hair, feeling content to just stay like that forever. The setting sun sure felt very lazy to go down, because he could swear that it was taking much longer than usual, not that he was complaining, because looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms, her face radiant in the orange and red glow of the sun, her eyes with a golden glow, the moment was everything he had hoped for.

They lay there, in that position, content, and watched the sun set, at peace with all the demons that lived in that town, far below them. They were always on the same page, just afraid to read between the lines, but now that wasn't necessary because the words were there for all to see. All their problems seemed so trivial in the light of recent events, namely Spencer's declaration. They just lay there, ready for whatever life at Rosewood would throw at them, because they could overpower it, together holding each other's hand.


End file.
